D Gray Girl Part One
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Alena Mae Walker, a child from the future, comes to the present after her real parents were taken away by akuma... Her parents are identical to Allen and Lenalee, hence her name "Alena." She has a curse left eye just like Allen's.
1. The Girl with a Cursed Eye

Allen and Lenalee were unconscious for a while.. They were warped back to the Black Order HQ building after a very dangerous mission... A little girl, with a curse left eye just like Allen's, sat on top of Allen, waiting for him to wake up.. Allen's eyes slowly opened, not identifying the figure on top of him.. Yet, he was still in a daze, gaining his consciousness by the second.. Once his eyes were fully opened, he stared at the little girl sitting on top of him and screamed, almost waking up Lenalee.

"Gah! W-W-W-Who are you?" said Allen, guarding himself with a pillow. The little girl laughed at him and said, "I'm your daughter, papa!"

"Papa? Who? Me? Who are you?" said Allen.

"You don't remember me? I'm Alena Mae Walker! I have acurse left eye like yours, I have white hair like you do, and I'm half Chinese, half British! Like you and mama over there! Tehehe!"

"...! *thinking: How did this girl get here in the first place? Is she from the future?* Kid-"

"That's Alena, papa! Remember?" said Alena.

"How did I become a dad? I'm not even married.. Actually, I never had-"

"Aw, shush, papa! You're funny! And why is mama sleeping still? Is she supposed to go to work today?" said Alena, holding Allen's deformed hand.

"That's your mother? I mean- I don't know, Alena," said Allen. "Do you remember being here?"

"No..." Alena answered sadly. "I don't remember at all... I can use my psychotic powers to find out if you want.."

"What? You can see into the future?" asked Allen Walker.

"Yes... *sniffles* *focuses*... I remember being with my parents... in a lonely forest... There were wild akuma roaming about there... They shot out mercury poisoning at my parents... They were knocked out by it, and I wasn't affected... I was wrapped in a blanket.. crying and crying... That was all I could do until... The akuma took my parents away from me... I was still crying... still on the ground... crying.. crying... Mama and papa were taken... Then, I came to the past (present) and my parents returned! YAY! Tehehehe! Hahahahaha!"

Allen had an odd expression on his face while watching Alena laugh until she came into a complete stop. Alena look at her "papa" and smiled.

"Wake up mama for me while I go nap, okay?" said Alena.. Allen nodded at Alena and laughed weakly. Allen looked at Lenalee, and smiled.

"She's sleeping soundly now," said Allen. "I guess she regained her consciousness and went back to sleep.."

Allen lifted up Lenalee and looked at her..

"I wonder if Alena is actually our child..."

Lenalee's eyes opened slowly..

"Ah..! Lenalee..!" said Allen. Lenalee looked up at Allen and smiled.

"How are you after our mission?" asked Lenalee.

"I'm okay... Listen, do you know who's this little girl?"

"What little girl? I don't remember saving a little girl earlier... What are you talking about, Allen?"

"This girl.. Her name is Alena Mae Walker... She can see into the future, has a curse left eye like I do, and is half Chinese, half British, just like... us.."

"We never a child together, Allen. But, since she's here, I guess we can take care of her like she's our own.."

"Wow, Lenalee... I never thought that you could react so calmly about this... I agree with you then," said Allen. Alena jumped up and down on the bed and giggled.

"Mama! You're awake1 Catch me! Whee!" said Alena, flying high in the air, with Lenalee catching Alena.

"Allen! Lenalee! Time to eat! Hope you guys are all right after that incident!" said a young man outside of the room, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"Lavi?" said Allen.

"Yeah? What's up, shortstack?" Lavi replied.

"Shut up, Lavi! By the way, Lavi.. Where is Komui? I gotta talk to him-"

"Allen, let me... You know how he is with boys around me.. I'll handle this.." said Lenalee.

"Okay, Lenalee!" said Lavi.

"Ah..! Mama, papa1 Is that Lavi?" asked Alena.

"How'd you know it was him? We didn't even introduce him to you," said Allen.

"Tehehe1 I heard his name from you, papa! Tehehe!" said Alena..

"*thinking: Wow, she's good.* Alena, are you hungry?" asked Lenalee.

"Mm hmm! Yaya!" said Alena..

* * *

During lunchtime, Alena was in the girls' room, despite her young age. Allen and Lenalee were talking with Lavi.

"You sure she's yours?" asked Lavi. "If she is, then you guys are lucky to be together."

"NO! NO!" said Lenalee.

"No, what?" said Lavi.

"We're not together, Lavi. You got it all wrong. You see, Alena's just a young little orphan we found in a room..."

"Lenalee's right," Allen. "Alena thinks that we're her parents. I'm serious this time. You can ask her."

After Alena came out from the girls' room, she was a bit confused on finding Allen and Lenalee. She ran around inside the HQ for awhile until she found them.

"Huh..? Alena? Is that you?" said Lenalee, not recognizing Alena.

"It is me," said Alena.. From a little toddler to a young 11 year old girl. Alena's age fast forwards while she's in her past (the present).

"You're Alena? Last time I saw you was a while ago.. What happened to you? You were a little chatter box!" said Allen.

"No, no... The truth is... when I'm in my past, my age starts to fast forward... Yes, yes, it's supposed to lower my age, but it's all topsy turvy now... So, what are guys up to?"

"*whispering: Allen, are you really sure that she's your daughter?*"

"*elbows Lavi* Shut up, Lavi. You're not hitting on Alena," Allen said. Alena laughed and looked at Lenalee.

"Mama, you said that we're going to eat soon. Where's the food?"

"Over there. Make a left and the lunchroom will be on your right. It's room 209," Lenalee explained to Alena.

"Thank you," said Alena.

"Sooo... When is she gonna age?" said Lavi.

"*kicks Lavi* QUIT BEING PERVY, LAVI!" Allen and Lenalee shouted.


	2. The Girl and Her Golem

"Lunch was good," said Alena, walking out of the dining room. She looked around to find Allen and Lenalee, but they weren't around. Alena began to panic a little bit, and ran around the building.

"Mama! Papa!" Alena shouted to herself. No one heard her but herself. Still running, Alena thought about her "parents." Then, she bumped into Lavi and jumped back away from him.

"Alena! You okay? Why are you running?" asked Lavi, helping Alena back on her feet.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. I have no time to talk to you now," Alena explained. The 11 year old girl walked away from Lavi with her head down, avoiding any eye contact. Lavi looked at her confusingly, and sighed, saying, "You know, Alena. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me. I'm a nice guy." Alena continued to ignore Lavi, and ran off.

* * *

"Allen, what are you gonna tell Alena?" asked Lenalee, putting her uniform on.

"We have another mission coming soon and we don't have enough time to be with her," Allen answered sadly.

"What's wrong with you, Allen? You sound a bit down.. Is everything okay?" asked Lenalee.

"No, no.. I'm just worried.. What is Alena gonna do while we're gone?"

"I got it! How about we build a school for newcomer exorcist?" said Lenalee. Allen thought about Lenalee's plan, and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing! Haha! That's great, Lenalee, that's just great, haha! We should do that."

"I know you would understand," said Lenalee happily.

"Time to go," said Kanda, walking past Lenalee.

"*grunts* Lenalee-"

"Allen, don't worry about Kanda. He's always in a bad mood. Don't bother him," Lenalee explained to Allen. Allen growled deeply and turned away from Kanda.

"No one cares about that jerk anyways," said Allen. "*sighs* Come on.. Let's go tell Alena."

* * *

"Mama! Papa! Where are you guys?" Alena cried out. She paused to take a deep breath after running around the building all day long. Lenalee and Allen appeared from a room on the north side of the building.

"Alena! Were you looking for us?" asked Allen.

"What were you guys doing in there?" asked the upset Alena.

"We're discussing about something," said Lenalee, "and we want to tell you that Allen and I are going on a mission and you can't come.. We fear for your safety, so you better off here than with us.. We've decided to build a school for exorcists once we come back from our mission. You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I do.." said Alena.. "Papa, who's coming to our school?"

"We're not sure what to do about that yet.. We want you to train to become an exorcist," Allen answered. He patted Alena on the head and smiled.

"Let's go," said Lenalee. "We don't want to be late."

"Timcanpy! Timcanpy! Where are you?" Allen called out. Timcanpy flew from the ceiling of the building and landed on top of Alena's head.

"I want you to take care of Alena for us, okay? If there are any new updates, please let us know, got it?" Allen ordered Timcanpy to watch Alena while he and Lenalee are on their mission. Timcanpy nodded and looked at Alena. He flew around her and nugged her on the shoulder.

"I guess Tim's likes you, Alena," Lenalee giggled.

"He's cute," said Alena.

"Well, a golem's a golem. You can't do anything about that, right?" said Allen. Timcanpy opened his mouth, showing signs of hunger.

"Ah, right," said Allen. "Here ya go, Tim." Allen handed Tim a piece of bread he had hid in his pocket for awhile. Tim ate it happily and flew in a circle.

"I'm glad you like it," said Allen.

"HURRY UP!" Kanda shouted. Lavi came running from the dining room and snatched Allen and Lenalee away from Alena.

"WE'RE DOOZMIN OUTTA HERE, YA GUYS!" Lavi shouted.

"I don't feel so good... *groans*" Allen murmured.

"SLOOOW DOWN, LAAAAVI!" Lenalee shouted angrily.

"I love you guys!" said Alena, waving goodbye. Timcanpy flew around Alena and sat on her shoulders.

"Well, Tim? I guess it's just you and me for now," said Alena.


	3. The Girl of Reality

"Wait up, Timcanpy! Timcanpy!" Alena shouted while chasing after Timcanpy. Timcanpy opened its mouth and flew away again.

"Timcanpy! Tim!" Alena shouted. Almost everyone in the building came to where the screaming was coming from.

"Sorry, everyone! I was calling out to Timcanpy until you guys came over. Sorry..." said Alena, looking down at the ground in shame. The workers cheered little Alena up and went back to work. Timcanpy flew back to Alena and sat on her shoulder. Alena looked at Timcanpy and said, "This is your fault, Tim." Timcanpy yawned and went to sleep...

* * *

"Timcanpy, how long has it been since mama and papa left for work?" Alena asked Timcanpy. Timcanpy shook its little body and took a small nap.

"-sigh- I wish you could talk..." Alena said sadly. Alena was reading a book in her bed while it was nighttime. Timcanpy was sleeping happily on an end table that was next to a picture with little Lenalee in it. Alena looked at the picture and picked it up.

"So this is mama years ago...? She looks cute..." Alena placed the picture back on the end table and continued reading her book.

"The Miracle Child... _A girl named Raine suffers from so many nightmares in her past... until she gains Innocence that helps her regain her memories and end the reign of nightmares for a good period of time... Raine travels and fights by herself... Later on in the book, Raine meets a child named Rae. A few years later, Raine discovers that Rae is her sister... _Now I know why this is called The Miracle Child... That little girl's lucky to find Raine in such a serious situation, even in her toddler years... Very touching indeed... I wish mama read this to me... if she were here..."

* * *

The next day, Alena slept in and left Timcanpy flying about in the building. She didn't feel like getting up this time... after what happened last night with the book.. Alena dreamt that Lenalee and Allen were on a mission, and were killed instantly after an akuma came across their path. Alena murmured in her sleep, and tossed and turned in her bed. Timcanpyflew back inside Alena's room and hovered above her head. Alena felt a slight draft from Timcanpy's wings and opened her eyes to see the little golem.

"T-Tim... canpy..?" Alena said, half asleep. She shot up from her bed and grabbed Timcanpy, hugging him.

"I miss you...!" said Alena.

* * *

"We're almost done! Now, pull!" shouted Allen, pulling on a rope tied to a very complex bridge. Allen and the others were helping a man finish the bridge on time for a wedding..

"A little more! Allen, grab that rope!" said Lenalee. The two pulled on the ropes and the pieces of bridge came into place.

"Uh, sir? Do we have to glue it or...?" asked Allen. The man laughed and told Allen that the pieces of bridge can connect automatically. It could never break away too.

"So, who's getting married?" asked Lenalee.

"My sweet daughter," said the teary man, wiping his eyes filled with tears. He showed Allen and Lenalee a picture of his daughter.

"She looks beautiful, sir," said Lenalee. Allen blushed and laughed nervously.

"I have to agree... Hehe.." said the blushing Allen. A bit annoyed, Lenalee pinched Allen's ear with her fingers and dragged him away from the man holding the picture.

"You just HAD to blush, didn't you, Walker?" said the upset Lenalee. Allen scratched his head in confusion and looked up at Lenalee.

"I'm so sorry, Lenalee.. She's just too cute," said Allen sweetly.

"Whatever," Lenalee replied.

* * *

"Lavi was watching a river flow gently from a bridge that was a few miles from where the new bridge was built for the man's daughter's wedding.. A young lady appeared before Lavi and asked him, "Did my father finish the bridge?" Lavi looked at her and smiled.

"My friends helped him out for sure," said Lavi. The lady giggled and hopped up and down in excitement.

"I can't wait."

"Wait for what?"

"My wedding! I'm getting married in two days... This man is so gorgeous! I lovvve himmm! EE! -laughs-" The man didn't mention that his daughter is also very hyper whenever she talks about her wedding.

"That's nice.. What's your name?" said Lavi.

"My name's Raine.. How about yours?"

"It's Lavi."

"Cute name! EE! Love it!" Raine giggled. Lavi turned away shyly and smiled to himself.

* * *

While Allen and Lenalee were walking together on the new bridge, they were thinking about Alena back at the HQ.

"I wonder if Alena and Timcanpy are getting along," Allen said.

"Could be," Lenalee replied.

Right from where Raine and Lavi were standing, it looked like Allen and Lenalee were an official couple, walking together on the bridge that Raine's going to walk on soon...

"Are those your friends out there?" asked Raine, pointing at Allen and Lenalee. Lavi looed up and saw Allen and Lenalee.

"Yup. Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee..." Lavi answered.

"That's nice... *thinking: It's like they've just gotten married on that bridge... They're such a sweet couple to begin with...*"


	4. The Girl Who Wants to Meet Fia

_Day of the wedding..._

Raine was walked by Lenalee, who was asked to be Raine's bridesmaid. They practiced their walk for a while inside a room until Allen came in.

"Oh dear! Allen, what's going on out there?" said Raine.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just checking on you two," answered Allen, staring at the both of them. Lenalee fixed Raine's veil and checked her bouquet of flowers. Raine giggled a bit while Allen was staring at Lenalee fixing Raine's dress.

"What's so funny?" asked Allen.

"Oh, nothing... I'm just too excited to get married to my man... EEEE!" Raine giggled again. Allen sighed and walked back out of the room and watched Raine's father get ready for the wedding. Allen walked over to the man and asked him, "You like the bridge so far?"

"Oh, yes! I love it1 Thank you so much, Allen Walker.." the man said happily.

"No problem.. I was just checking on your daughter to see if she's doing okay... She is... quite... How do I put this... Umm..."

"Hyper? Happy? Overjoyed? Exciting?"

"All those combined but mostly hyper..." Allen replied to the man who was giving him personality suggestions about his daughter.

A few hours later, Raine's wedding has begun...

After Raine and her husband have said their "I Do's," Allen, Lavi and Lenalee decided to go back to the HQ, ending their mission.. Kanda on the other hand, decided to stay after the wedding just to get away from Allen and Lavi..

* * *

Back at the HQ, Alena and Timcanpy were playing around.

"Come catch me, Tim!" said Alena playfully. Timcanpy flew at full speed and chased Alena around. Alena laughed and enjoyed playing with the little golem.. Moments later, Allen and the others arrived.

"Alena, we're back!" shouted Lenalee. Alena stopped running and looked at her "parents." She screamed joyfully and ran towards them with open arms. Timcanpy flew up in the air and landed on Allen's shoulder.

"I'm glad you guys are back!" Alena cried out in happiness.

"We are too, Alena," said Allen, hugging Alena.

"So, Allen.. We're gonna build the school, right? I mean, you want Alena to become an exorcist, so let's get to it before it's too late, okay?" Lenalee suggested to Allen to build the school.

"Mama, papa. What did you guys do on your mission?" asked Alena.

"We were helping a man and his daughter prepare for a wedding.. Didn't seem like a real mission to me though.." Allen answered.

"Who was getting married?" asked Alena.

"This young lady named Raine," said Lenalee. Alena suddenly had a quick flashback about the book she was reading, which also had a character named Raine in it.

"Ohhh, that's the same name of the girl in my book, The Miracle Child!" Alena giggled a bit. She ran to her room and grabbed the book and showed it to Lenalee.

"Oh, so this girl's name is Raine too.. Let me see... Is it fictional?" said Lenalee. Alena shook her head and said, "No. It's real.. Oh, and she also has a sister named Rae."

"Wait, Lenalee.. Does Raine have a sister named Rae? I don't remember if Raine had told me about it, but does she?" asked Allen.

"I think so... She must've changed her name to something else," answered Lenalee holding the book in her arms.

"Work on it," said Lavi.

"Huh? Work on what, Lavi?... Oh! Right, the school! Lenalee, let's get going," said Allen.

"I'll talk to you guys later! Okay?" shouted Alena.

* * *

While the Black Order crew was working on the school, Alena was reading another book she found in one of the shelves in Lenalee's room.

"The Lynnby... Wait a sec, the name of the author's been smugged by a marker... *rubs rubs* Ah-ha! It's from Piich... Just... Piich... Wow... Ah-ha... *clears throat* Tim, come sit with me," said Alena to Timcanpy, who was flying around in the room. He sat on Alena's shoulder and stared at the book.

"Begin? *Timcanpy nods* Okay! Hehehe!"

_"A Lynn is a see through person, much like a ghost, but with appearance and interaction. A Lynn can befriend both akuma and human. Lynns are fierce fighters when it comes to Noahs... When a Lynn is calm, it'll wander the lonely streets, looking for someone to talk to. They easily get along with strangers, and can take the form of a human by imaging and morphing. One Lynn I have met when I was a youngling, her name was Fia.. She's the most kindest Lynn I have ever met.. But, since I turned 14, Fia the Lynn disappeared and never saw her again.. A decade later, I find Fia in a forest, hiding during a thunderstorm. She couldn't make out who I was beforehand, so I took her in and showed her some pictures of us when I was 10... Fia completely remembered, and we came together again..."_

"What friendship... I wanna meet Fia... She sounds nice.."

"*knock knock* Alena? You awake in there?" a voice called out.

"Ya! I'm in here! Who is it?"

"It's me, Alena. It's Lenalee.. Are you reading THAT book, Alena?"

"Ya! What book? The Lynn?"

"Yes, that book. I want you to put it back now please."

"What's wrong with reading about a Lynn, mama?"

"Nothing. I just want you to come out here for sec, then you can continue reading The Lynn."

"*sighs* Coming!" said Alena. She held Timcanpy in her small hands and walked out of her room.

"Alena, come look at the school... We're almost done," said Lenalee.

"Really? Who's gonna hire the teachers? Who will be the principal?"

"Well, since Allen decided that we should build the school, I think he'll be the first teacher..."

"Great! We need more! Grrrr.."

"Yes, we do, hahaa. So, how's The Lynn so far?"

"It's great. I read the opening from Piich. She reunited with her Lynn friend named Fia. I wanna meet her.."

"That's great, Alena. Once you read that again later on, tell me if it's real, okay? If so, I'll take you to her. I know where Piich lives."

"Thankies, mama!"


	5. The Girl with Deathly Visions

"Papa, mama's gonna take me to see Fia the Lynn!" said Alena.

"Oh, really? What does she look like?" asked Allen.

"Mama told me that Fia's from Piich's book, The Lynn.A Lynn is a ghostly person with a human appearance. They are very friendly with wild akuma, too. Heheh. Well, now that you know what a Lynn is, I am off. See ya!"

"Wait a minute, Alena!" said Lavi.

"What do you want?" Alena growled at him in annoyance.

"You forgot this. This is your book, right?"

"I don't need it- Why do you want me to take the book?"

"Just in case if you forget where Fia is. Good day."

"Papa, why is he-"

"Alena, he's like. Just get used to it."

"Allen, we're going now! Take care of the construction site for me, okay?"

"Okay, Lenalee!"

Allen waved goodbye to Alena and Lenalee as they head off to find Fia the Lynn.

* * *

"Want a cup of tea, Fia? I made it with the blueberries I found in the garden. I hope you like them.

"Piich, thank you," said Fia the Lynn, receiving her friend's cup of blueberry tea.

"*sip* Piich, What do you think of me? Is there something you want to ask of me? I'm all good with whatever it is you want to ask. Go ahead."

"There's nothing, don't worry."

"Piich, I love you."

"You too, Fia. Anyway, I'm gonna go finish the pumpkin pie. You stay here and keep an eye on Luciel."

"I will, Piich."

* * *

Alena and Lenaleewere riding inside a carriage to find Fia.

"Mama, this is my first time in a carriage. Is it yours too?"

"I've been it a few times while on a few missions. Are you tired?"

"A little. The ride's a bit bumpy... *yawn*" Lenalee let Alena rest her head on her lap. Suddenly, the ground began to shake underneath the carriage. It was caused by a wild akuma. Lenalee covered Alena's ears and warned the driver to keep an eye on her "daughter" while she fights the akuma.

"Ma'am, what about-"

"Later! Right now, I gotta stop this thing from destroying the carriage!"

Alena continued to sleep in the carriage while Lenalee was fighting the akuma. The driver got out a blanket and layed it on top of Alena's body.

"Dear me, I hope the lady defeat that awful monster.."

Lenalee easily defeated the akuma and ran back inside the carriage.

"Hurry! Goo!" shouted Lenalee. The driver panicked and continued to ride the carriage away from the scene. Alena awoke with tears in her eyes.

"Alena, what's wrong? Did the akuma hurt you?"

"No, it's just that I had a vision that you would die after seeing Fia... I'm scared.. What if it's true?"

"It's not going to happen, Alena.. I'll keep wtahc of that vision for a long time.."


	6. Road Appears Lenalee and Luciel

"Here we are, ladies," said the driver. Lenalee thanked the driver and carried Alena out of the carraige.

"When do want me to pick you guys up?" asked the driver.

"Oh, we might walk back, but if you don't have anything else to do, we're free," said Lenalee. "Around 4am tomorrow sounds good."

"Grreat! I love staying up!"

"Just get going and- Alena?"

"Mama, there she is... Fia the Lynn.." Alena said softly. The driver drove off and Lenalee ran to Alena to see what's going on.

"What is it?"

"Fia's over there with Piich! Wait, that's not Piich, is it?"

"I don't think so, Alena. That's Road."

"Road?"

"She's a Noah. You don't want to mess with her."

"*in the distance* W-Why are you trying to kidnap me?" Fia cried out, hoping for a response from anyone. Road clutched Fia's throat and held a sharp candle to her throat.

"Act with me and no one gets hurt, okay?" asked the devilish Noah. Lenalee and Alena were watching from a distance in the bushes.

"Don't take me away, please!" shouted Fia.

"But you're the most important part of the ingredient! I need you.." Road grinned at Fiaand licked the sharp candle.

"W-What are you gonna do with that?" asked Fia.

"Kill you if you don't comprehend," answered Road.

"Mama, when are we-"

"Just stay low and be quiet. Do not make a sound."

"You're a Noah, aren't you?" asked Fia.

"Why, yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"Get away from me and my family," said Fia, growling and shivering in anger.

"Oh, what's this? A cold blooded Lynn? Too easy. You're coming with us!"

"Not without a fight," said Fia.

"Huh?"

"If I win, you leave my family alone for good. If you win, you can take me away, and I don't care what you do to me as long as I'm still alive."

"Very fair indeed. You're such a good little Lynn aren't you? Lero, let's take her out.." Road's speaking umbrella rose from Road's shadow and stared at Fia.

"Road, she's a Lynn, Lero!"

"I get that, now come on!"

"Mama, are gonna stop the fight?" asked Alena.

"No. I'm going to find Piich and warn her about this." Lenalee dashed out from the bushes and hid behind Fia and Piich's house before Lero or Road laid eyes on Lenalee.

"Huh? I felt something.. Was it the wind?" said Road.

"I don't know, lero," answered Lero. Road shrugged a bit and continued to fight Fia.

Lenalee was behind the house, peeping through windows and even opening up doors to find Piich. She was nowhere to be found, until...

"Psst! Over here!" whispered a voice.

"W-What was that?" said Lenalee.

"I'm Piich, Fia's friend. I'm hiding."

"Why?"

"I know I'm supposed to help my dear friend, but it turns out that the Noah want me too."

"Then let the both of us help Fia, shall we?"

"I guess so. You got Innocence, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I got some too. It's this sword right here. I call it the Tamer for many reasons, and those reasons should not be questioned or answered. Lets go."

"I hope Alena's all right," Lenalee spoke to herself.

* * *

"Allen! Wake up! We're almost done with the school! Wake up!" shouted Lavi, with Timcanpy on his shoulder. Allen was sleeping for almost half the day while working on the School of Exorcists.

"*murmuring: Sweet potato pie, cheese, dango... Guhhhhh.. Food...*"

"Oh, my- Allen, wake up, NOW!" Lavi shouted again, but Allen refused to wake up.

"*murmuring: Leave me alone. I'm sleeping!*"

"*sighs* Tim, fetch me a dango, and DON'T eat it."

Timcanpy nodded and flew off to find some dango for Allen. Moments later, Timcanpy returned with 89 Miturashi Dango.

"That's a lot!" said the surprised Lavi. Timcanpy nodded again and fed the sleeping Allen with dango.

"*murmuring: I smell dango... Dango...*"

"He's waking up..!" said Lavi. In seconds, Allen ate about 78 of the 89 dango Tim brought to him.

"L-Lavi..? Where am I?"

"You were friggin sleeping while the rest of us were working all day today! You slept half of the entire day by yourself! What has Cross done to you?"

"I know you feel bad for me, but that's how I am.. Right now, this is my last dango.. *cries*"

"*thinking: He even feels bad for losing all his dango in one bite.. What a loser..*" Lavi thought. Allen finished all of the 89 dango Tim brought to him. Looking t the empty, sticky sticks, Allen lit them on fire.

"A-Allen, are you nuts?"

"No, I'm just bored, but I sure do want some nuts.. Honey flavored if you have some. *smiles*"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Lavi shouted.

* * *

While the fight between Fia and Road continued, Piich and Lenalee were on the verge of attacking from behind Road and Lero..

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Piich.

"It's Lenalee.."

"My real name is Luciel," said Piich.

"Oh.. I didn't know that.." said Lenalee.

"DIE!" shouted Fia.

"Your friend's really good at fighting the Noah," said Lenalee, watching Fia take Road's head off with a single blow from her sword.

"Is she dead?" said Luciel. Road began to regenerate herself. Lenalee and Luciel freaked out.

"I didn't that she could that..!" said Lenalee.

"Hmm? I see you...!" said Road.

"We're dead," said Luciel.

"Not if we fight," Lenalee replied.


	7. Returning to Headquarters

"Hey you! Yeah you! Stop messing with my friend!" shouted Luciel. Lenalee stood behind Luciel to prepare her battle tactics.

"Aw, you ruined the fun," said Road. "Let's play the 'Escape and Die' game, shall we?" She smiled, and charged at Luciel.

"Piich!" Fia shouted happily.

"Fia, get out of the way and quick!" shouted Luciel, covering for Lenalee. Lenalee jumped to the side of Luciel and attacked Road from behind.

"Luciel!" shouted Lenalee. "Go for it!"

Luciel got out the Tamer and shouted, "Luster Bond!" Strands of light emitted from the Tamer and wrapped around Road to hold her down. Then Luciel shouted "Sleeping soul!" The light entered Road's body and paralyzed her from the inside. Luciel charged at her and stabbed her to the point where Road's eyes were dying out a little bit.

"Lets go before she wakes up!" said Lenalee. Lenalee and the others left Road struggling by herself..

* * *

"We're back!" said Lenalee.

"Lenalee! Where have you been all this time?" asked Lavi.

"We were at Piich's house trying to find Fia. Apparently her real name's Luciel. Oh, and we encountered Road along the way."

"Road? What happened?" asked Allen.

"We stopped her from killing Fia. All thanks to Luciel."

"Ah, enough chatting. We're almost done with the school!" said Lavi.

"Did Allen help?" asked Lenalee. Allen scooted behind Lavi in order to not make eye contact with Lenalee.

"Lenalee! Where are you?" Luciel called out, carrying Alena in her arms.

"Over here!" Lenalee said, waving at Luciel.

"Thank goodness... *breathes* Phew! Whoa, who is that gorgeous young man?" Luciel said happily.

"Eh? You mean this guy?" asked Lavi. Allen blushed and looked away.

"Ya, ya," answered the giddy Luciel.

"You sound like a dog, and you act like one," Lavi replied.

"I do not!" Luciel growled.

"Oh, this is Allen Walker," said Lenalee.

"Then he's the one," replied Luciel.

"Err, okay..? Hello, Luciel," said Allen. Timcanpy flew above Luciel and landed on top of her head.

"Gah! A golem!" Luciel freaked.

"No, no, Piich. That's an ADORABLE golem," Fia corrected Luciel.

"His name's Timcanpy.. I'm supposed to take care of him, or else..." Allen said, shadowed by the thought that he would be scolded by Cross if he lost Timcanpy.

"Oh, well, here ya go," said Luciel, blushing. Timcanpy kissed Luciel and flew back to Allen.

"So cute," said Fia.


	8. Omake 1: Like Father Like Daughter

**OMAKE# 1: Like Father Like Daughter**

One morning, Allen took Alena with him to the dining room for breakfast.

"Eh? Papa, you don't look so good."

"I know.. I'm not in the mood to eat. What am I saying? I'm always in the mood to eat!"

"Papa, why weren't you in the mood earlier? You said."

"I've been up late working on the school, so I didn't get enough sleep. Then Lavi and Kanda started fighting and Kanda's sword sliced part of my hair off. See?"

"It's not that bad."

"No, look again."

"Your ear... PAPA, GET A BAND-AID!"

"I know. Besides, if we eat now, we might forget about this ear bleeding situation, right?"

"Uh, yeah..!"

Five mins later...

"That was a good breakfast, despite all the pilled up dishes the cooks have to clean up.."

"Well, Alena, eating a lot is nothing.. Eating nothing is like Lenalee-"

"What did I just hear just now?"

"Uh, you look pretty this morning, Lenalee.."

"Allen, what did you say?"

"What I just said right before you asked me what I said..!"

"Look at this fanbook..! See? I weigh about 108 pounds! That's not bad..!"

"Lenalee, you're 16, you almost comitted suicide, and you don't weigh that much, and you're mad at me. So, what do we have to work on today, Miss Lenalee?"

"Allen...!" Lenalee charged at Allen and blew up the dining room. Alena ran out on time and hid in her room.


	9. Chained Dreams

"Goodnight!" Alena said to Lenalee and Allen.

"You too. It's not like we sleeping together or anything. Right, Allen?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What's wrong, Allen?"

"Papa, go to bed. I'm getting tired and I don't wanna stand here waiting for you to leave.." said Alena, yawning loudly.

"It's nothing..." said Allen sadly.

"Allen, there IS something wrong. Lets talk," Lenalee insisted, holding Allen's hand and walking away.

"Goodnight..!" Alena shouted softly.

* * *

"Allen, what's wrong with you today? You don't feel like your normal self all of a sudden..!" Lenalee questioned Allen angrily.

"Lenalee, there's nothing wrong...!"

"There is. Now, shall we discuss this or not? If not, then I'm not gonna ask you anything anymore."

"*sigh* Fine. I've been having these strange dreams about you and Lavi..."

"What about-"

"Forget him."

"Ah, right..? Why have dreams about me and Lavi?"

"Well, they weren't very comforting to imagine, but, I had dreams about you guys quiting.. Quiting from being an exorcist.."

"Allen, that's not gonna happen. We're a family."

"Yeah, but what if my dreams actually happened? Then what will happen to you and Lavi?"

"Nothing, Allen. Nothing. You're just going mad about your dreams... Besides, it happens to everyone, right? I mean, I've had dreams about you leaving the Black Order, and I was crying once... Just that once... If that happened, then I'd be depressed forever until you returned..." Lenalee came face-to-face with Allen and hugged him tightly.

"..!"

"Allen, I don't want my dreams to come either.. We both don't want them to happen... *sniffles* Please... Don't make this happen, Allen...!"

"*sigh*Don't worry, Lenalee. Now, go on to bed before you start going crazy in the middle of the night..."

"Fine... Allen..?"

"Yeah?"

Lenalee blushed and looked away.

"Nothing."

Allen smiled at her and went off to bed...

* * *

"Good morning!" said Alena. She looked at Timcanpy sleeping on an end table and smiled softly.

"Cute.."

As for the others, the school was almost done, and the workers were getting too pumped up for finishing on time.

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Allen called out her name. Lenalee didn't respond, only to find Luciel and Fia wandering like ghosts in the bright morning sunshine..

"Oh wow..." said Allen shaking his head.

"Ah..! Good morning, Allen! How are you this fine morning?" asked the cheerful Luciel. Fia yawned and followed her friend.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. I'm just looking for Lenalee that's all."

"I'm gonna go talk to Kanda for now. See ya," said Luciel.

"Why would you talk to him?" asked Allen.

"Cause he's cool. I like him.."

Allen turned dark and growled, rambling randomly about Kanda until he entered..

"Beansprout.."

"Yu.."

"Idiot.."

"Chopped hair.."

"Shortstack.."

"..."

"You've got nothing because you don't have a mind to think with.. Out of my way.."

"So cruel.." said Fia, hiding behind Luciel.

"Yeah.. But I still like him..! Coming, Kanda...!" said Luciel, happily following Kanda.

"That jerk.. Why do I have to work alongside him..?" said Allen, clenching his fist in anger.

"Don't worry, Allen. Now, why don't you go find Lenalee.."

"Thanks, Fia."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me over to your room, Miranda."

"It's never a problem when you're around, miss Lenalee."

"Anyway, I've been having these strange dreams about Allen leaving the Black Order.. Is this tied to what he's doing personally?"

"Hmm, I don't know EXACTLY, but if it keeps happening, then there's something going on... Maybe it's the bond you have with him that's making you have these negative dreams about Allen.. Maybe.."

"Well, Allen told me last night that he's been having dreams about me and Lavi quiting being exorcists... Strange..."

"Allen leaving... You and Lavi quiting... There is something wrong.."

"Really?"

"I think so... How long have you been having these dreams?"

"For about three weeks..."

"Well, then I guess I have to get you and the two boys together and fix this little problem.. What about Lavi?"

"He told me the same thing, except that in his dreams, I was given death threats that if I ever left the Order, I should be executed..."

"I see... So, when do you want to set the meeting?"

"Probably next Monday, IF it happens... If not, then just keep an eye out.."

"Okay then.. Well, do you want to have some chocolate cake I saved for you?"

"Thanks!"

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Allen called out again from outside Miranda's room.

"Oh, it's Allen..!" said Miranda.

"Allen?"

"Lenalee!"

"Where are you?"

"What do you think? I'm outside Miranda's room!"

Lenalee tahnked Miranda and left the room. She followed Allen around until they caught up with Alena.

"Alena, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Aelavi Sophia Li from North America. We've just met about an hour ago because her parents dropped her off here so she can become an exorcist."

"Nice to meet you guys... So, you're Allen Walker..?"

"Yeah.."

"And you're Lenalee Lee?"

"Yup!"

"And that red haired guy is Lavi?"

"Of course!" said Alena.

"Well, I guess you guys have another kid to watch over," said Aelavi, winking at Alena.


	10. Feeling Touched?

"Miss Li, come with me," said Allen. Aelavi followed Allen to the almost finished School of Exorcist.

"So this is the school that I'm gonna be attending?"

"Yes.. I will be the school's principal, if you don't mind.."

"Well.. Allen, how will others know where to find the school?"

"The Black Order's pretty well known in this area, so they'd find out and send their loved ones here for a change."

"Ah, I see..."

"Allen! Alena's room is on fire!" shouted Lavi. Aelavi stared into Lavi's eye and squealed joyfully.

"Aelavi..! What are you doing?" said Allen.

"I think I've fallen for him.." Aelavi answered.

"Lavi, go! Go check on Alena and see if she's all right!"

"Gotcha!" Lavi ran off to find Alena standing outside her room with a broken leg.

"Alena, are you okay?" asked Lavi lifting Alena.

"I just kicked my leg into a table inside my room while it was on fire... How did it catch on fire? I have no clue whatsoever."

"Come on, we'll get you to the nurse's room."

* * *

Alena was in a hospital bed, sleeping and moaning in pain due to her left leg being damaged during the fire.. Lenalee was sitting beside her, watching her sleep..

"...Mama...?"

"Alena...!"

"W-Where am I?"

"You're inside the nurse's room... Are you feeling okay at the moment?"

"Yeah... Ow..!"

"What's wrong?"

"My leg hurts..."

"Just don't put too much pressure on it, Alena..."

Outside the room, Aelavi called out to the both of them, saying that the workers found the person who lit Alena's room on fire..

"Reports were given, and it was a young boy named Alexander Bricon of England... His brother and sister dropped him off here to become an exorcist... A sweet yet trouble making boy, he lit Alena's room on fire... This boy would've killed Alena if she wasn't paying any attention.. As a matter of fact, Alexander should be on high surveillance from now on until he clears his head.."

"That's a lot from you, Aelavi," said Alena. "So he lit my room? That boy...!"

"Now, now, Alena... Don't get mad just yet.. Your leg.."

"Lenalee's right," said Aelavi.. "Anyway, I'm off to go talk to Lavi."

"Why would you talk to him?" asked Alena.

"Cause he's gorgeous! I like him..!"

"I've heard worse," Alena replied.

* * *

Lavi was sleeping in his room until her heard his door being knocked constantly. He murmured in his sleep and smirked a little while in bed. He was too lazy to get the door, and slept again while the person outside was still knocking the door.

"Lavi! Lavi?" It was Aelavi standing outside his room. Lavi complained in his sleep and said, "Please stop knocking! I'm already tired and you're being annoying!" which gave Aelavi and idea to sneak in from the back of his room.

"Aelavi? What are you doing?" asked Allen.

"Um.. What are you doing?" said Aelavi trying to change the subject. Allen rubbed his head and sweat dropped.

"I asked you first."

"Well I don't care."

"Fine then! I'm moving some boxes into the school. I'm really busy right now, so do you want to help? If you want.."

"Uh, sure! Just hold on." Aelavi ran to the back of Lavi's room and got out a speaker with a microphone. She inhaled, and released a loud voice that was so ear splitting, it almost made Lavi completely deaf. He groaned and looked around his room to see what happened. Allen opened the door and stared at Lavi sitting on the ground scared and all panicked out.

"It worked!" Aelavi cheered happily. Allen looked back at her and tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh really? So you were trying to get Lavi's attention by doing that?"

"Yes1 I mean, he was sleeping and he was mad too, so I wanted to wake him up!"

"Not like that!" Allen explained furiously. Aelavi laughed and ran off, returning with Timcanpy in her hands.

"I found this little guy chewing on some wire. Is he gonna be okay?"

"Tim! Why are you chewing on wire? Is it used?" said Allen, Timcanpy shook its body and spat out the chewed up wire.

"Thank goodness," said Allen. "Tim, be careful with what you eat." Timcanpy's mouth curled up into a smile and nuzzled Allen.

"Allen! Lets head to the school so the kids could have a look around!" said Lenalee holding Alena's hand while she was struggling to catch up with Lenalee.

"Ah, Alena! Are you all right?" asked Aelavi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's that Alexander boy that I'm mad about! That boy! That boy lit up my room!"

"Don't worry about that, Alena. We got it taken care of. Alexander's with Komui while you two girls are gonna be with us inside the school," said Allen.

"Okay good," Alena sighed of relief.

"Oh, Lenalee!" Komui called out.

"Yes, brother?"

"I need your help with the little boy! He broke my coffee mug and drank my coffee! Do something with that little monster!" He began to beg his little sister and cried uncontrollably. Allen and Aelavi had to pull him away from Lenalee's legs since he was clinging onto them while he begged her.

"Komui, Komui..." Allen shook his head. "What do you need help with?"

"Help me with that boy!" Komui cried out.

"Okay, brother," said Lenalee.

* * *

"Are you the boy who hurt Chief Komui?" asked Allen.

"Uh, yeah?" answered the little boy.

"You're the boy who lit my room on fire!" Alena said while preparing to hurt the boy with her fists.

"Well, come to think of it, yeah I was.. And I'm sorry..."

"Nah, I'm not forgiving you!" Alena barked at him.

"Well, Alena, he's a little boy, so he doesn't know better.. If you don't forgive him, then I do," said Lenalee.

"FORGIVE HIM? HE BROKE MY MUG AND DRANK MY SPECIAL COFFEE MADE BY YOU! WHY WOULD YOU FORGIVE HIM?" Komui shouted in anger while being restrained by Allen and Aelavi. Lavi came in and yawned.

"Why is everyone screaming?"

"Lavi!" Aelavi jumped a little.

"What's your name?" asked Allen.

"I am Alexander Bricon of England. And you are?"

"I'm Allen Walker and I work here. I'm with the Order. This is-"

"Yeah I know who that is.. That's gonna be MY future wife, you see?"

"What?" Allen raised an eyebrow at Alexander.

"Yeah, you heard me! She's gonna be MY wife!"

"You little... Wait until I get out..."

"Brother, don't start with your 'genius in a nutshell' robots again!" Lenalee told her overreacting brother.

"Exactly my point. She's gonna be my wife!" Alexander repeated.

"You're too young for a girl like her," Allen replied coldly.

"Oh? So you're in love with her? If you are, then I wish you the best of luck," said Alexander, smirking at him. Allen turned a crimson red and stuttered as he tried to defend himself, but failed.

"Look here, Alexander, I-" Lenaleewas interrupted by the sudden squeeze of her breasts. Komui was about to explode.

"HOLD HIM BACK!" shouted Allen. Lavi got out his hammer and hit Komui on the head, knocking him out.

"Well, that works too.." Allen sweat dropped.

"Alexander, you perv! How could you?" said Aelavi.

"Well, they were right in front of me, so I had no choice but to squeeze 'em both. They feel so-"

"Say it and I'll freaking kick your head off..!" threatened the upset Aelavi.

"What are you looking at, Walker? Want me to do it again?" Allen shook his head uncontrollably, but Alexander ignored his answer and touched Lenalee again. This time, he buried his head in her chest while showing off to Allen. Allen's face was all red as he couldn't take the torture of Lenalee.

"Stop! S-S-S-S-S-Stop!" said the stutting exorcist.

"Not until you tell me that you love Lenalee!" Alexander told him, refusing to stop torturing Lenalee. Lenalee growled and drop kicked him as far as she could.

"I cannot believe how perverted that boy is! I feel so weak right now... Alena! Aelavi!"

"Yes?"

"Take.. me to my.. room.. Urghhh.." Lenalee said, feeling like she's sick.

"At least the boy's not Lavi's, right?" Allen joked, causing Lavi to hit on the head with his hammer.

"I'm not like that, shortstack!"

"Shut up and take me to the school.." said Allen.


	11. Little Allen Walker

"Lenalee... Lenalee..! Are you okay? Hey!" said Allen while Lenalee was in a daze after Alexander tortured her.

"Mmm.. Allen?"

"Lenalee..!"

"Get off of me."

"Oh, sorry."

"Allen?

"Yes?"

"Where's the boy?"

"He's at school. Why?"

"What if... that boy.. who touched me earlier.. was you..?" Allen turned crimson red and looked away.

"W-W-What are you saying? I wouldn't! N-N-No! Never!"

"Oh?... I know deep down inside that you want to..." Lenalee was still in daze..

"Lenalee, you're in a daze, wake up," ordered Allen.

"Mmm... It's just that... I imagined Alexander as you doing that to me... Mm..?"

"Y-Y-You're nuts! WAKE UP!" Allen shook Lenalee until she slapped him across the face.

"Allen? What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up!"

"What was I doing?"

"Talking stupid!"

"And how?"

"'It's just that I imagined Alexander as you doing that to me..' You were saying that to earlier! What happened?"

"I said that?" Lenalee blushed and hid under her pillow.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. Lets just forget about this, okay? I mean, you were in a daze when you said that to me, so I guess you're fine now." Allen carried Lenalee out of her room and took her to the School of Exorcists.

* * *

"The school is finished, we got three kids attending, and we'll be a success. Isn't that nice, Allen?" said Lavi observing the school.

"Yeah, I know," said Allen. "All thanks to Lenalee."

"You're welcome, guys," Lenalee smiled at them.

"Hey, hey! Komui wanted me to give some coffee to you guys!" Alena said while carrying a tray of coffee.

"Thanks," said Lavi.

"Oh, and papa? He also told me to give you this coffee. Don't worry. It's decaf.. I think.."

"Thank you, Alena," Allen said, happily accepting the cup of decaf coffee. Lenalee watched Allen drink his special coffee and wondered if Komui was up to something no good. She told Alena to keep her coffee warm until she gets back. She went into her brother's office and asked him about the special decaf coffee he wanted Allen to drink. Komui explained, and Lenalee was okay with it, until..

"Don't forget about the side-effects," Komui added.

"What effects?" said Lenalee. She shook her head and ran out, and saw Lavi and Alena laughing together at something, or someone..

"What's going on- Allen? What happened to you?" Lenalee jumped back. Allen turned into his younger child self.

"Ahh..! I feel so young! Where's Timcanpy?"

"Allen, you're a child again! Did you drink all of the decaf coffee Komui gave you?" asked Lenalee.

"I don't remember having any coffee.. I don't even know what coffee is yet.. All I know is wine, women, acrobatics, and gambling.. I don't know anything about some 'coffee.' Besides, 'coffee' is such a weird word, I believe."

"What has Cross done to you?" Lavi questioned.

"Why, he tok care of me.. Sort of.." Allen answered.

"Brother is going to pay for this..." growled Lenalee.

"Hey guys!" said the chipper Aelavi. She stopped and looked at little Allen Walker holding an empty coffee cup.

"Don't tell me your brother used his inventions to make Allen little..."

"You are absolutely right, Aelavi," replied Lenalee.

"By the way, when am I gonna grow up to your height?" asked Allen.

"When I get my brother to reverse the side-effects," answered Lenalee. Her dark aura surrounded her entire body while she clenched her fist in anger.

"Lenalee.. Are you.. okay?" asked Lavi.

"Don't worry.. about me.." Lenalee growled deeply at Lavi, walking away back to her brother's office.

"Hmm, everything seems nice," said Allen.

"BROTHER, I WILL NEVER MAKE YOU COFFEE AGAIN IF YOU DON'T CHANGE ALLEN BACK THE WAY HE WAS!" Lenalee shouted, breaking the silence.

"Maybe not," Lavi added.


	12. Allen Like Teddy

"So... exactly, how old is Allen now?" asked Alena.

"I'm about 9," answered the little exorcist with a big smile.

"Here comes the Chief," Lavi reminded. Lenalee was struggling to break free from Komui's grasp on her leg.

"BUT, LENALEE! *sniffles* THERE'S NO WAY THAT ALLEN WILL CHANGE BACK TO A 15 YEAR OLD EXORCIST! *cries loudly*"

"Brother, I have had it! You go fix Allen up right now! NOW!"

"DEAR SISTER!"

"Uh, who are those people?" asked Allen.

"Lets not discuss this, shall we?" Aelavi started. "Besides, lets go check out the school. We'll show little Allen around for a while."

"Hey, Lenalee?"

"What, Lavi?"

"Since when did Komui wake up after I hit him with my hammer?"

"Hmm, no clue."

* * *

"Section A: Grades 1-4. Nice. Hey, Alena, take Allen with you while I go check Section B."

"Sure." Alena held Allen's little human hand and walked him around Section A. Allen reminded Alena of her teddy bear that was given to her by her original parents.

"You know, Allen? You remind me of my teddy. My teddy's name was Allen, too."

"Really? Can I see your teddy?"

"Actually, no. I don't wanna tell you why though."

While in Section B: Grades 5-8, Aelavi was looking through a window.

"It's so beautiful out.. I think I should take little Allen out for a walk today.."

* * *

"Lavi! Wait! Wait up! You're walking so fast!" said Lenalee panicking.

"What's with you? You look like you're in a horror movie or something. Is someone behind you?"

"M-M-My brother..!" Lenalee grabbed a hold of Lavi's neck and breathed heavily on his neck.

"Do something about him..! He refuses to... Fix Allen- Wait, where's Allen?"

"He's around he somewhere.. Probably in Section A with the girls.."

"Well Lavi, lets hurry up and catch up to them!"

"Fine."

* * *

"*laughs evilly* If Lenalee wants Allen back, hehe, then he's gonna be back.. Haha..!" Komui grumbled to himself as he prepared a potion to 'fix' Allen.

"Ta-da! Komui's Child Purity potion is complete!"

* * *

In the dining room, Allen was sitting with Aelavi and Alena while Alexander was in bandages after Lenalee kicked him to a point where he's knocked out unconscious. Lenalee and Lavi found the three in the dining room and called out to them. Alena was the only one who heard them, and went running from her table.

"What is it?"

"If Komui tells you to hold onto his newly developed potion, give it to us," reminded Lenalee.

"Why you guys?"

"Because, I asked brother if he could give us the potion, but he refused to. Keep this between us, okay?"

"Gotcha."

"Hey, where's Allen?" asked Lavi.

"He's sitting with me and Aleavi. Why?"

"I just wanna know."

Back at the table, Aelavi and Allen were talking constantly. It seems that Allen was understanding Aelavi's words.

"Anyway, do you want to get another dango before we go?"

"Sure! I'll stay here and keep watch of your seat." Aelavi smiled at Allen and left to get him a dango. Kanda appeared, and sat across from him with his backfacing the little boy.

"Um, excuse me. That's Aelavi's seat.. Could you please sit somewhere else?" said Allen.

"Beansprout..? *thinking: And I was right..*"

"Beansprout?" said the confused Allen. Kanda grunted and looked away from him.

"And I was right about him being a beansprout...!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, beansprout."

"Oh, no! Kanda and Allen..!"

"Quiet, Lavi. You'll expose us..!" Lenalee covered Lavi's mouth with her hand.

* * *

That night, Alena had the potion with her and fed it to the sleeping Allen.. This time, Allen went back to his original self. Lenalee forgot to tell Alena that she threatened Komui to make a better potion since the previous one he made was indeed, poisonous, so Lenalee and Lavi watched Komui make another potion for Allen.


	13. Allen's Decaf Coffee of Evil!

_Lenalee: Allen, where are you going?_

_Allen: Anywhere but here._

_Lenalee: But why? You're part of the family! I- We don't want you to leave!_

_Allen: i'm afraid I have to, Lenalee. I'm sorry._

_Lenalee: -slaps Allen- Idiot..!_

_Allen:..!_

_Lenalee: You're like my brother and I have to take care of you like a big sister would.. You should do the same to me, too.._

_Allen: -grabs Lenalee- Listen, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I'm doing what I feel like... Leave me alone..._

"..!" Lenalee awoke from her nightmare about Allen leaving the Order. She was in tears, thinking about Allen. She checked her sheets to see if anything went wrong, and all was good until she heard a knock on the door.

_Allen: Listen, I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I'm doing what I feel like... Leave me alone..._

Lenalee's sudden flashback of those words made her cry even more.

"Allen..."

"Lenalee, are you in there?" Allen called out from the outiside.

"Allen?"

"Lenalee..!"

"Come in.."

Allen opened the door and entered her room quietly.

"What's wrong? Were you crying earlier?"

"*sniffles*" Lenalee ran to Allen and hugged him tight.

"...Lena..lee.."

"I'm s-scared...! I just had.. that dream... That dream where you told me that you were going to leave the Order...! *cries*"

"...!" Allen was in shock. He held onto Lenalee and kept her safe and warm, barely letting her go.

"It's gonna be okay," said Allen. Lenalee looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Lets go to Miranda," said Lenalee. Allen wiped her tears away with his human hand and held her head with both hands.

"We can't," said Allen. "She's on a mission. I'm sorry."

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"I have no clue.. Look, I'll stay here and watch you go to sleep so there won't be any trouble, okay?"

"Okay." Lenalee leaped into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She watched Allen sit down across from her, smiling and tucking the sheets in for her. Moments later, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her instead of watching her from across the room. After Lenalee dozed off for the night, Allen decided to stay in her room for the night as well.. He was slouched over Lenalee's lap and slept there...

* * *

The next morning, Lenalee awoke with Allen sleeping on her lap. She petted Allen's head smoothly and gently shook him to wake him up. Allen, still asleep, turned his head to face Lenalee's chest and his eyes were barely starting to open up. Lenalee giggled a bit and continued to shake him until he wakes. Allen's eyes opened fully, and they were eyeing Lenalee's breasts. Lenalee growled at Allen for looking up and kicked him off her bed. She grabbed his chair and placed it back to its original spot from the night before.

"A-A-Allen, why were you staring at my chest? Why didn't you just- Nevermind. I should've warned ya, but nooooo.. You're a heavy sleeper for all I know!"

"Well I'm sorry. At least I'm not Alexander. At least I didn't touch your chest."

"Just shut up and get out of my room so I can change."

* * *

"Good morning, papa! I'm glad you're back to old self!"

"Good morning, Alena. Wait, what happened to me yesterday?"

"Oh, Komui gave you some decaf coffee, you drank it, and apparently, you turned into a little kid. Don't worry, we got it all handled now."

"Who gave me the potion?"

"I did, papa! Hehehe!"

"Well, thank you," Allen said sweetly. "*thinking: I'm gonna kill you, Komui...* *shakes fist* Excuse me, Alena." Allen walked off in deep anger.

"I wonder what's on his mind today...?" Alen questioned herself.

Back in Komui's office, Allen was cracking his knuckles, preparing to beat the Chief for turning him into a little child.

Outside, Lavi was watching Kanda eat his soba peacefully.

"Yu and his soba..." Lavi said, shaking his head.

"Hey, Lavi. What's up?" Alena gretted him happily.

"Eh? So you have a change of heart for me?"

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry for treating you like a pervert or something.."

"Well, you're a young one, and I'll forgive you for that.. Look, Yu's eating soba right now and I would love it if you would get Timcanpy for me."

"Evil as always."

"Of course I am." Lavi laughed until he heard clashing going on in Komui's office.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE ME DECAF?"

"I wanted to t-t-test my new potion in coffee instead! Coffee's good, right?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, CHIEF!"

After Lenalee came out of her room, she heard Allen and her brother fighting.

"Oh, no," said Lenalee. She rushed over to her brother's office and found Allen strangling Komui while Komui was trying to hit him with books.

"Allen! Brother! Knock it off right now!" Lenalee demanded.

"He tested me with his potion...!"

"It was decaf!"

"No one but you cares about decaf, brother."


	14. Mysterique Children

"Where's Luciel and Fia?" asked Allen.

"I guess they went back home," Lenalee replied.

"They told me. They're gonna watch over their house," said Alena.

"Ah, I see. So, when's school gonna start?" asked Lenalee.

"Probably next Monday I believe," answered Allen.

Timcanpy flew above the three as he was holding onto a string which was connected to Lavi's wrist.

"Hey Tim," said Allen. "What's with the string?"

Timcanpy shook its body and flew away.

"What's up with Tim?" said Alena.

"Lavi.." Lenalee said to herself.

* * *

"Timcanpy! Tim, did you find Allen?" said Lavi watching Kanda guard the main entrance. Timcanpy nodded and smiled.

"Good, then I want you to get Allen to come here and help me." Timcanpy followed Lavi's order according to plan, which was to spy on Kanda eating soba all day and showing the video he'd capture to everyone.

"What are you up to, Lavi? Aren't you supposed to go shopping with Alena and Aelavi today?" asked Komui taking a sip from his coffee.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Sorry. I'm busy with something. Oh, don't tell Kanda that I'm doing this."

"You're a confused boy," Komui replied with a smirk. "Whatever you're doing, make it quick."

"Right. See ya, Chief." Lavi waved at the Chief while spying on Kanda, who wasn't guarding the entrance by the time Lavi turned around.

"W-Where'd he go?" Lavi panicked a bit, hoping that Kanda wasn't behind him. He felt something smooth and silky as he rubbed it between his fingers. He looked up and saw Lenalee gazing down on him with her bangs in her eyes.

"Oh, Lenalee. I thought you someone else."

"Go ahead and sigh cause I'm not him. If I were, your head would be rolling around here."

"Not funny, Lenalee," Lavi grunted. He asked Lenalee to go check on Kanda while he stayed put for a while.

Lenalee was doing what Lavi asked her to do, until she ran into Allen. She fell and rubbed her back lightly and looked up at Allen.

"A-A-Allen..! What a surprise.. What are you doing?"

"I'm checking on Lavi. What are you doing?"

"Checking on Kanda. Why are you checking on Lavi?"

"I'm wondering what he's doing with Timcanpy. What about you?"

"Lavi told me to check on Kanda just to make sure that he's a free man."

"Oh ok."

"Bye now." Lenalee was still sitting on the floor with Allen standing against a wall. It was quite odd of the two of them to say bye to each without leaving.

"Are you going now?" asked Lenalee.

"You sound a little impatient," Allen joked.

"I do, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that..! I was just joking."

"Whether you were or not, I am."

Allen flushed and turned away.

"A-Anyways, have you seen that Alexander boy?"

"He's in his room sleeping," answered Lenalee, giggling.

"Why are you- What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"My face..?"

"It's red."

"Yeah..?"

"Why so?"

"I dunno."

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"I wanna know."

"Why my face is red?"

"Yes."

"Later."

"Why?"

"I said so."

"But I'm older."

"So?"

"Then listen to your older sister."

"Doesn't matter who you listen to, right?"

"I don't care what you're talking about. Tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"No..!"

Lenalee pouted and walked toward Allen who was still standing against the wall.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm cold. You're warm."

"So?"

"It's almost winter anyway."

"Ok fine..! You're.. You're cute." Allen blushed even harder and fainted.

"Don't fake the faint, Allen. Do you really think I'm cute? Really?"

Allen opened one eye and said, "Yes."

"Let me help ya up." Lenalee offered her hand to Allen for him to grab on to. He got up, staggering every time he took an inch upward. He tripped on himself and fell on top of Lenalee.

"A-A-Allen..?"

"I'm sorry, Lenalee..!" Allen shot up and bounced away from Lenalee.

"Good thing my brother's not around."

"Yeah..."

Timcanpy came flying through Lenalee's long hair and got trapped in it. Lenalee shook her head, trying to get Tim out of her hair. Allen untangled Lenalee's hair and got Tim free.

"Timcanpy, I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been?"

Timcanpy showed Allen Lavi watching Kanda, and Allen sighed.

"That Lavi.."

"Lenalee, where are you?" Lavi called out.

"Coming! Allen, I gotta go."

"Bye." Lenalee left and went bakc to Lavi. Tim stayed with Allen because he felt lonely without Allen.

* * *

"There are only three of us going to school. There'll be more soon, I hope." Alena was reading a bok in her room while Aelavi and Alexander were having a stare off.

"Quiet, I'm winning." Alexander barked.

"No, I am." Aelavi grinned forcefully.

"You know what? We're gonna figure out if both Allen and Lenalee are in loooove..!" Alexander insisted. He made Aelavi blink, causing her to blow.

"You cheated!"

"Did not. You blinked."

"Liar!"

"Hey, hey! Alexander's right. We're gonna see if my parents are actually in looove!"

"Indeed we will, Miss Walker."

"I agree with the both of you. Besides, it IS Alexander's idea. Why don't you lead us?"

"I will. Alena, how come YOU wanna know if they like each other?"

"I never asked them if they did. Might as well get them to."


	15. Singing Shadows

"Timcanpy! Come here! Yu's eating soba..! Record it, now!" Lavi ordered the little golem. Timcanpy recorded Kanda eating soba early in the morning. Allen and Alexander were walking together and happened to be standing behind Tim and Lavi.

"Up so early, huh?" Alexander guessed. Lavi looked behind him and grinned.

"What are you up to, Lavi?" asked Allen yawning.

"Spying on Yu again. He's eating right now. Quiet." Lavi signaled Allen and Alexander to duck down so Kanda wouldn't see them. Timcanpy was still recording Kanda eating his soba while Lavi was making sure Kanda didn't leave his post. Allen seemed to be in to Lavi's devilish plan, so did Alexander. This lead to the girls, Lenalee, Alena and Aelavi, to go shopping by themselves instead of Lavi being the one to take Alena and Aelavi shopping for school.

* * *

"So I heard that the Black Order's opening up a school in their area, huh?" said Road, sucking on her lollipop. Lero was floating behind Road while listening to the Earl talking to Lulu Bell.

"Are you going to go to the Order, Lero?" questioned Lero.

"As a student- And to meet my Allen," Road giggled. She licked her lollipop until she reached the stick of it. She threw it away and got out another lollipop, which was three times bigger than the previous one. Lero became a bit worried about Road's candy addiction, and asked her if she could lay off the sweets for a week or two. Road refused, and forced Lero to go be with the Earl and Lulu Bell while Road herself thought about "her" Allen.

* * *

"Why didn't Lavi take us to go shoping?" asked Alena, holding hands with Lenalee.

"He's too 'busy' watching Kanda," Lenalee answered roughly.

"I sense sexism," Aelavi said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Alena, Lavi wnats the girls to go shopping. He doesn't want to." Aelavi explained to Alena.

"Now girls, don't. Lets go check out that section right quick. Cte clothing over there, right?"

"Great idea!" Alena jumped happily. Aelavi smiled and ran ahead of the two. Lenalee was checking on a white dress that she could wear, and a pair of boots that she would wear during break. Alena and Aelavi were looking at school clothings that looked nice and very fitting.

"Find anything you girls like?" said Lenalee from the dress section.

"Found mine!"

"And mine!"

"Ok, good." Lenalee smiled and decided to purchase the white dress and the pair of boots she wanted.

* * *

"Is Kanda still there, Lavi?" said Allen, with Timcanpy flying above his head.

"Yeah. He's barely looking at us. We still got plenty of time to watch him eat his soba. Oooh! I've got it! Lets record him eating tempura?"

"Yeah... Nice idea..?" Alexander said.

"That's... Never mind." Allen turned away.

"Good? Awesome? STUPID?"

"The last one."

"I agree with Alexander."

"You guys..!" Lavi groaned in stress.

"WE'RE BACK!" shouted Lenalee, carrying five shopping bags with the girls' clothes in them.

"Ah, Lenalee!" said Allen running to her. Alena and Aelavi winked at Alexander and signaled him to tell Allen to take Lenalee inside his bedroom.

"Really, Alexander? Really?" Lenalee stared at him angrily.

"I want you two to talk for a while. You haven't seen each other for hours..!" Alexander explained in panic. Allen shrugged and told Lenalee to come with him, simply agreeing with Alexander.

"That was easy," Alexander sighed.

"Good job, leader." Aelavi teased. Alena laughed.

"Better than me. Tch."

"Did you just 'Tch?'" asked Lavi.

"Yeah..?"

"Never mind."

"Oh, I see. You think that I'm acting like Kanda, huh?"

"N-N-No!"

"Tell the truth-"

"You guys, stop! Just stop!" Aelavi pleaded.

* * *

Alena and Aelavi were outside Allen's room where Allen and Lenalee were talking.

"*Whisper: This is perfect!*" said Alena.

"*Whisper: Yeah!*" replied Aelavi.

Inside Allen's room, Lenalee was shwoing Allen the white dress she bought at the mall.

"Looks pretty?"

"Of course, Lenalee! -laughs- It looks cute on you."

"-blushes- R-Really? I never really hear you say that to me before. Wow. -giggles-coughs- Anyway, Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Why did Alexander tell you to let us talk t-together?"

"I have no clue. He's just a kid."

"-sigh- I wonder... What are the kids trying to do to us?"

"Dunno."

"Allen."

"Yeah?"

"About our dreams... Did you have them again?"

"Not last night. You?"

"Mm mm. No. I had a quick flashback, but not a full on nightmare... I'm still scared.."

Allen frowned and hugged Lenalee. She felt the warmth from his body enter hers. She felt safe at home.

"Is Miranda still on her mission?"

"She won't be back until next week, Lenalee.. She'll be back soon." Allen continued to hug Lenalee tightly and rocked back and forth with her.

"Let go."

"Huh?"

"I hear something."

"What is it?"

Lenalee heard a whispering voice coming from the corner of the room. It was hidden in the shadows, yet it was confusing to figure out who was whispering. It had a "Pop goes the weasel" rhythm to it..

_Allen, Allen, wherever you are? I here to finally catch you. Allen, Allen, do you love me so? We're together forever.~_

"It's saying your name, Allen..! What does it want?" said Lenalee.

_Allen, Allen, I still love you. Now why don't you come over? An exorcist attacked me so. Woops! There she goes!~_

"What exorcist?" Lenalee growled.

_You know, you know, you really know. You know that you attacked me. Back at the house, behind the bush. Ouch! You just stabbed me!~_

"Now, Lenalee. Calm down... It could be Lavi.."

"No.. I think's Road."

"Road?"

"Remember? I was with Fia and Luciel a few days ago."

"Road, huh?"

_It's me? It's me? Are you really sure? Try to think again now. Haha, haha, maybe you're wrong. WAIT! Could it be me?~_

"Stop singing!" shouted Lenalee. Outside the room, Alena and Aelavi were alseep.

"Why are you here, Road?"

_Oh, Allen Walker. You're just so sily right now! I love the fact that you're garding your lovely lady friend. Oh wait. I'm not in the picture.. I guess I have to replace her with my head!_

Road appeared out of the shadows and attacked Allen and Lenalee.


	16. Omake 2: Soba or Mitarashi Dango?

**OMAKE# 2: Soba or Mitarashi Dango?**

In the dining room, Allen and Kanda were eating away from each other at a very good distance, until Allen scootedaway from his seat and sat 10 feet away from Kanda, who was irritated just being next to him.

"-Munches- Mm, Kanda, which do you prefer? Dango or soba?" asked Allen, cheerfully eating his dango. Kanda moved away from Allen and landed in another table. This time, while eating his soba in "peace," Allen appeared unsuspectingly next to Kanda yet again.

"Do you like Mitarashi dango?" Allen asked happily. Kanda sighed in annoyance and showed Allen his Mugen.

"Move next to me again and your blood will be in soup bowls."

"Okay, okay.. Geez.." Allen poited and looked away from Kanda, still holding his Mugen.

"Hey, beansprout.." Kanda started in annoyance, holding his Mugen.

"What is it?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Nothing."

"What were you trying to tell me, Kanda? Wait, I got it! You like dango, right? Really?"

"Tch."

"Daw, you love dango! You can't hide it, Kanda! Haha!" Allen laughed in Kanda's face. Kanda got out his sword and charged at Allen, who threw a bowl of soup in his face. It was boiling hot, of course, and Allen had a chance to run for his life. He found Lavi talking with Alexander and hid behind the two.

"What's up, Allen?" said Lavi.

"I-It's Kanda! He's gonna kill me cause I guessed that he likes Mitarashi dango! -cries-"

"Daw, Allen. Yu's just-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kanda shouted in anger. His Mugen was as sharp as a spear as it was going for Lavi, Allen, and Alexander.

"N-N-No! Don't kill an innocent bystander!" Alexander cried out in fear. He ran out of the dining room and called for help. This time, Lenalee appeared and activated her Dark Boots to stop Kanda, but ended up missing and hitting Lavi and Allen instead.

"You should go to target practice, Lenalee." Alexander suggested to Lenalee. She looked at Alexander and drop kicked him.

"I was aiming for you earlier. Sorry." Lenalee growled.


End file.
